


Fireworks

by CandiedChris



Series: Purpura Serpenta [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedChris/pseuds/CandiedChris
Summary: Shanna visits the Whyte Wyrm for the first time for a fourth of July celebration. Things take an unexpected turn when approached by a tall Serpent who cons her into playing a game of pool. All smut no fluff.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Fourth of July by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Cross-posted to tumblr (theangriestpea)

“Alright doll face, here’s the rules.” Sweet Pea said as he chalked the end of his stick, “whenever I get a ball in, you have to take a shot. You get a ball in then I take a shot. If you scratch you take a shot. And if you land the eight ball before you get your other balls in then-”

Shanna glanced at the two shot glasses along with a nearly full bottle of tequila. “You take a shot.” She finished for him, getting the picture. 

“No, you down the rest of the bottle.” The tall Serpent said with a smirk. “And if you can still stand after that then you win. Got it?” He looked over her short frame with a hungry look in his eyes. It had been over two weeks since Sweets had scored and fresh meat was exactly what he needed. Luckily for him this girl walked into the Wyrm wearing typical Southside attire. He assumed she was from around here but just had never run into her before. It was possible, he didn’t actually get out all that much. Most nights he spent earning money hustling at the Wyrm. He’d go to the Twilight Drive-in with Fangs and Toni every so often as well however with it shutting down that was no longer really an option. She didn’t go to Southside High but it was possible she was homeschooled or recently moved. 

He didn’t care so much about her life story at the moment. He noticed the way her eyes roved over him from the bar where he caught her attention. The way her gaze seemed to light up when he flashed her a smirk and sauntered over. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t feeling this too. 

Sweets had convinced her that it was a ritual for any newbie to take this tequila pool challenge. He had done it with girls that caught his eye before but none were as easy to convince. 

Luckily for him this almost always ended the same way, with him and his opponent getting naked together in some dark corner to flesh out their mutual desires. The tight little mini skirt and crop top that hung off her shoulders that she was wearing didn’t leave a whole lot to the imagination and Sweet Pea liked that. 

He watched her bend over the table to rack the balls, the fabric of her skirt riding up to where her ass was almost showing. He drank in the view, trying to burn it into his memory. 

Shanna caught him staring but pretended not to. Her lips carved into a satisfied smirk when he wasn’t looking. She needed this. She needed something to distract her from her broken heart. 

Most of the usual patrons were outside messing with bottle rockets and cheap fireworks they’d gotten for the occasion. It was the fourth of July after all and the sun had recently set. One of her newest friends and neighbor Fangs Fogarty was out there, lighting them up one by one. 

He had been the one to convince her to come. She thought she’d be spending some time with him, but instead this rather fine piece of real estate approached her as she finished her first drink. They had exchanged pleasantries before he goaded her into this stupid game. A game Shanna was horrible at despite her father trying his best to teach her. She knew she was going to lose. In fact, she was kind of betting on it. As long as she didn’t get an eight ball in though, she’d be okay. 

They hadn’t even exchanged names, Shanna realized. Sweets didn’t really care to know her name, not yet anyway. In that regard he didn’t really care if she knew his either. The only reason he’d want her to would be so that she could scream it later. 

Sweet Pea placed the cue ball, his brown eyes flickered up to meet her curious hazel ones. “Serpents break, house rules.” He said coolly as if waiting for her to object. He was somewhat surprised when she didn’t. Her response was a small shrug of indifference. Was she acting calm because she was a great player and Pea was in over his head? Or did she just not care if she lost? 

He couldn’t imagine not caring about losing. 

His tall frame leaned over the table, stick in hand as he aimed. His muscle memory did all the thinking for him as the chalked tip slammed into the white ball that was yellowing with age. Immediately two striped balls went into adjacent pockets. 

He noticed the small look of surprise that crossed her face, but it was gone in an instant. It was replaced with a smirk that almost admitted defeat then and there. She turned and filled both shot glasses before downing them both, the liquid burning the tissue of her mouth and throat as it went down. It hit her stomach hard, yet she didn’t care. The fire felt good. 

She turned back around to find him leaning on the pool stick, a look of total satisfaction on his features. This isn’t the first time he’s done this, she concluded. A part of her wondered if she was really okay with being just another conquest. 

After a split second of examining his handsome face and buff build, she decided that yes. She was okay with it and that it was totally going to be worth it. 

Pea took his next shot, missing on purpose just to give her some semblance of a chance. Shanna took her stick and walked around the table, trying to find a good angle to get in a solid ball. There wasn’t anything easy lined up and he noticed her bite her lip in thought. It crossed his mind that he’d rather be biting it instead. 

She bent back over and took her shot in a form that was so terrible that Sweets had to wonder why she even agreed to play against him. The cue ball ricocheted off of the side before landing in another pocket. 

At least it wasn’t the eight ball. 

Her brows knitted together in frustration as she went back over to the bottle of tequila, aggressively pouring a shot before taking it like a champion drinker. Sweet Pea chuckled at her, a sound she found more intoxicating than the alcohol. Her bluish eyes were drawn to him and the playful grin on his face, eyes lingering on his lips longer than she intended them to. 

He licked them as if to give her a show, making her swallow hard. His own brown orbs stayed on her for a moment more before going back to the billiards in front of him. He placed the cue ball where he wanted it before expertly lining up the shot, “better pour another one, sweetness.” He said cockily before sinking in another striped ball. 

Shanna shook her head, trying not to laugh at her own damn self as she poured a fourth shot. The previous three were already settling on her hard. She poured the clear liquor and downed it. 

The balls were lined up perfectly and Shanna briefly wondered if he did this on purpose. She had to lean over the table to align her stick with the cue ball, giving Pea a delectable view down the thin fabric of her shirt. He could see the top of the black lace bra she was wearing, the curve of her nice sized breasts. Shanna had been somewhat gifted in the chest department in comparison with other girls her age. They were only C-cups but that meant something when most everyone else with the same frame had barely a B. 

Her eyes flicked up to connect with his as she made the shot, not even bothering to look down. It was a shoo-in. The yellow ball went into the corner pocket with ease, the sound of the heavy resin ball hitting against the worn out leather caused her gaze to go back to the table. 

She didn’t scratch, that was lucky on her part. 

Sweet Pea walked past her to get to the tequila. His rough hand grazed her arm to signal her to move out of his way. It was a brief touch that sent bolts of electricity through her. 

She bit her lip again as she waited for him to take his shot. The increasing sexual tension was unnerving her. He didn’t seem at all phased by it but she was crumbling. 

Pea towered over her, with his closeness she could take in the smell of his cologne. Cedar, musk, and notes of citrus. God, why did he have to smell just like her favorite incense? A small reflection of light gleamed off of the dangling dog tags that were around his neck. 

Her hungry eyes ran over the serpent tattoo inked into his skin. In a moment of rushed judgement she reached out and grabbed the dog tags, pulling him down to her level. 

Honestly Sweet Pea could have fought against her if he wanted to, but he didn’t want to. He let her guide his head down to just a few inches above hers. He couldn’t help but notice the lust laced within her enlarged pupils. Shanna leaned up on her toes and kissed him hard against his lips. 

Sweets grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body up against his so he could feel her. His tongue ran across her lips, not wanting to keep this kiss chaste for long. She obliged, parting them so his tongue could sneak inside of her mouth. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing as if they were both starving for just an ounce of affection. Shanna’s head swam as his hand moved from the small of her back down to her ass to grab playfully. 

Shanna broke the kiss to breathe. She didn’t pull her body away from his. The gasping breaths falling from her lips only turning him on more. He wanted to take her breath away from doing something much more fun than just kissing. 

Before she could say anything, he gently grabbed her wrist and started to lead her towards the bar. A pout formed on her face at him pulling away. Normally she wasn’t one to paw at a boy out in public but the bar was nearly empty due to all the festivities going on outside. 

A pink-haired girl was working the bar, filling up mugs of beer from the tap. “I’m using the store room.” Sweets said to her in a tone that was obviously not up for debate. She gave him a pointed look before her eyes danced over Shanna. After a moment of processing whether or not the blonde was good enough for her friend, she shrugged. 

He continued to lead her through the back into a dimly lit room with shelves of supplies for the bar. He didn’t give Shanna a moment to think before his lips descended onto hers once more. Her mouth opened once again for him but he pulled away. He let out another seductive chuckle at the frustration on her face. He leaned down to whisper into her ear, “you like it rough, baby?” He asked huskily. 

It was hard to think. Four shots of tequila, a nice Old Fashioned, and her thoughts were swirling inside of her head. Her hands were on his chest as she tried to find a suitable answer to his question. 

She didn’t actually know. 

Shanna had only had sex twice before and both times were with her ex. While he wasn’t gentle, she was almost certain he wasn’t rough by Pea’s standards. “Yes,” she lied, just wanting him and not caring how at this point. 

At the sound of her answer, he left a trial of fiery kisses down her neck, biting at the tender flesh to cause shivers to go up her spin. Her fingers fiddled with the buttons of his flannel so she could feel his bare skin of his chest on her palms. 

Sweet Pea didn’t want to bother taking her clothes off, not all the way. He pulled her shirt and bra down, egging her to slip her arms out of the sleeves. She complied so that the fabric bunched around her small waist and her chest was exposed. 

One hand grabbed her breast, kneading it hard as he pinched her nipple. Shanna let out a small whine at his teasing, his lips coming back up to capture hers. He kissed her deeply, hungrily devouring every millimeter of her mouth with his tongue. 

Shanna didn’t even have a chance to get his shirt off before he was pushing up the hem of her skirt so that it was also at her waist. It was hard to see her in the harsh lighting of the closet, so he used his hands to look her over. 

The calloused hand that had been teasing her breast came down between her legs. He quickly found her clit and started to rub it hard through her underwear. She let out a cry, her knees buckling so that he had to hold her up with his free hand. He laughed at how ready she already was for him. “Tell me you want me to fuck you.” He ordered and she knew right away he wouldn’t go any further unless he did. 

Her face was red with a blush. Dirty talk was not something she’d ever done before either. “I want you to fuck me,” She mumbled under her bated breath. 

He stopped playing with her with his fingers, making her whine once more. “Say it louder.” He said again, his voice more stern. 

“Fuck me, please.” She pleaded with him, wanting nothing more than for him to fill her up. 

“Good girl.” Sweets said before jerking her panties down. He took his wallet out and grabbed a condom before making quick work of his pants. 

Shanna was shaking with anticipation and it didn’t go unnoticed. He turned her around and bent her over, a finger running down her slit to make sure she was in fact ready for him. 

Sweets smirked when he realized that she was more than good to go. He quickly unwrapped the condom before putting it on his hard penis. Using his hand to steady himself, he thrusted into her. 

A cry came out of her that was a mix of emotion. He was much bigger than her ex had been so she wasn’t used to his size. The stretching causing pain to go through her as she continued to tremble. But there was pleasure, satisfying pleasure from the feeling of being completed by him. “God damn, you’re tight.” He muttered, losing concentration for a second as he reveled in the sensation of her around him. 

He grabbed her left wrist and pulled her arm behind her back, his right hand holding onto her shoulder. She knew from the grip he had on her that she’d have bruises in the morning, yet she didn’t care. The pain of her arm behind forced behind her back felt oddly good in conjunction with his slow thrusts. 

They didn’t stay slow for long. Once he was satisfied with his grip on her, he started to ram into her roughly. Moans and curses fell from Shanna’s mouth as he continuously forced her body to rock back against him to make his thrusts that much harder. The pain she had felt from his size was quickly gone and replaced with hot pleasure that had her knees shaking. Pea’s hold was the other thing keeping her standing. 

“Not too loud, baby, you want those men outside to hear?” He asked with obvious amusement at the increasing volume of her voice. 

She mentally cursed at him for how he was making her blush and suddenly self-conscious. He increased his speed and she felt pressure building up in the abdomen. She clenched her teeth to try and keep quiet. 

Sweet Pea slowed his pace down a fraction, “I didn’t say stop.” He warned her and she knew it was a threat. Though Pea couldn’t stop even if he tried, he had to make her think that he could. It worked, she didn’t see through his bluff. Another moan erupted from her causing him to pick his pace back up. 

He could feel his own orgasm building, partly from having gone without for as long as he had. He’d make sure she came first though. Too bad she didn’t know what name to scream. Oh well, there was always next time. 

A few moments later, Shanna let out yet another curse, this one louder than before as she hit her peak. Pleasure rolled over her in thick waves. Sweet Pea let go of her arm and shoulder to place his hands on her hips, his thrusts becoming slightly more erratic as he urged himself to climax. A moment later he was cursing too. 

They noticed the sound of fireworks exploding outside. It was the only thing louder than their heavy breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Lord, I haven't written smut in a hot minute so forgive me if this is a little lame.


End file.
